Reunion
by kradnohikari
Summary: Dante and Chris meet in Africa. Dante/Chris.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the character.

**Warnings- **Crackness, x-over, maleXmale

**Pairing- **Dante/Chris

This isn't meant to be serious in any way...

* * *

Moving through the streets, the BSAA member moved his gun surveying the damaged homes. His feet stepped into the mud, and unknown fluids that filled the dirty streets. The calls of the natives were all around him, the crazed, infected people waiting to tear him into pieces. Holding his breath, he passed another rotting animal corpse, able to hear the soft footsteps of his partner behind him. The mission was going to Hell; at this rate, they would be dead before they could get out of here.

Muscles tense, he turned the corner, seeing a flash of red, before it disappeared around the corner. Raising a brow, Chris stepped forward, cursing to himself when he heard the cry of the infected. He had been spotted. The pounding footsteps of those giving chase greeted his ears, his senses on high alert, and the best they could be. Turning, he saw Sheva move to hide and snipe them out, his gun trained on the leaders.

Aiming, he slid his feet forward, counting the shots that left his gun, reloading when he needed to quickly. When the natives started to breach the large gates that separated them, he holstered his gun, opting for the shotgun he had picked up instead. The gun knocked him back slightly; however, it did the job, picking off the majority of the army. Sheva was off dealing with her own thing. However it was not enough, a few were coming closer, breaking free from the guns range.

It was hard; he barely had enough time to slam the gun against the nearest male, before hands were clawing for him, threatening to tear away his uniform. Kicking one of the younger men, he heard shots ring out, the bodies dropping around him, the infected dying faster than his eyes could see. In seconds the large mass of people had fallen, all of them dead and the male free from it.

Blinking, the BSAA agent took a moment to allow the situation sink in, before he turned and saw that bit of red again. Hearing Sheva coming closer to him, he motioned for her to go to the rendezvous point, while he ran towards the disappearing red needing to know who the mysterious figure was. It could be someone from Tricell. Turning the corner the man had fled behind; he saw the red once again, this time stepping into what looked like a large warehouse and according to the slight beep coming from his side the location they were supposed to meet at.

He pulled out his pistol, holding it close to him, listening as he stepped into the warehouse. "I saw you. Come out now." His voice echoed, bouncing off the walls and cars in the area. From the insignia's on the cars he was in the right spot, however Sheva was nowhere to been seen. Looking around, he looked over everything, ducking when a shot went wide.

"No answer?" He asked, the frustration from the events seeping into his voice, body tenser than he liked. Wound up, the agent just waited for the red to emerge. "Come on..." He saw a bit of red once again, running towards it, he watched it disappear from his line of sight. Behind him, he felt cool metal behind his back, the pressure of a gun there. Turning his head, he tried to elbow the person behind him, struggling when he was stopped with ease.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you." The man spoke, his gloved hand tightening around the bulging muscles.

In response, the agent struggled a bit more, going limp when he couldn't break free. "Everyone here is out to hurt me. If you hadn't noticed we're fresh meat." Closing his hues, he listened and waited for his opportunity to break free.

The captor laughed softly, moving them against the wall. "Come on Chris... You should know me well enough. We're old friends aren't we?" Leaning forward, his lips brushed against the male's neck, tongue darting out to taste what he was being offered. His body pressed against the male's, grinding slowly against the male. How long had it been? It had been a while since the human had been his.

"Old friends?" Shocked at what he felt, he tried to turn his head around, managing to catch just the edges of white strands. "Dante? What the hell are you doing in Africa?" Holstering his gun, he tried to put some space between them, not needing this right now. Sheva could show up at any minute and the mission couldn't wait. If something happened, and if that photo was of Jill he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Wandering fingers made him think otherwise, the half demon not seeming to want to let him go. Normally he wouldn't mind a round and if he thought about it maybe now would be a good time for a stress reliever. He tried to break free once again, if only to get a slight advantage.

Icy orbs danced with amusement, as the owner moved his hands to cup the organ that was just against the light gray material. "A job, nothing important since it's over now." Rolling his hips against the other, a smirk appeared on his face, teeth dragging slowly down the neck once again, and the dirt that rested there a bit bothering.

"Do you ever shower?" Seeing the slight movement, the half demon slammed them against the car, unclasping his captive's pants, throwing them down to the ground. Flicking his gloved finger against the male's budding cock, he wrapped his fingers around it, pumping it slowly. The other hand came to his mouth, where he grabbed the glove and tore it off with his teeth, placing it on the cleanest surface around.

Opening his mouth, a moan came out instead of the words that were in his mind. The firm touches felt good and it was relaxing. The BSAA agent couldn't help himself, he gave in easily and if Sheva walked in, he would explain it somehow. Clutching the sides of the car, he moved into the hand, the pleasure starting to well up inside of him.

Sucking in a deep breath, he let his head fall against the car frame, trying to collect these thoughts. The man was making it hard though. The cooler air hit his exposed lower half, causing him to shudder slightly. "No one here is alive... Infected..." He murmured, dipping his tongue along his lower lip. Already he could fell the stress leaving his body, his mind slowly slipping into the haze of pleasure. It would be fast, hard, and over quickly.

The half-demon nodded his head, tugging harder on the organ, his ungloved hand gliding towards the entrance he desired. Shoving a knee between the legs, he forced them apart, the fallen pants getting slightly into the way. Moving the appendages against the muscular rim, he slipped one into the warmth, hissing softly, at the heat that assaulted him. "Need help?" The hunter asked, wiggling his finger to push back the walls, a shudder running through his body.

Chris couldn't think very well. However, he nodded his head slowly. "If you can... I can't pay though..." He hissed, pushing down against the organ, feeling the gloved fingers drop to his balls, rolling them between his fingers. It sent him wild, unable to think much past the heated pleasure. He barely felt the second finger that entered him, used to the slight pain at this point. His breathing picked up, the car cool against his forehead, hands clutching the car tighter.

Staying silent the hunter, thought about it. Sure Nero might be mad at him for not coming home faster; however, the little punk would punch him if he caught the scent of another on him. He was one jealous lover. Coming to a decision, he added his final finger, ready to go already. Pulling the fingers out, he let his hand fall from the erection, wrapping both around the waist of the male. Without warning the agent, he slammed himself into the warmth, hissing softly at the feel of the walls pulsating and pushing against him, trying to push him out.

The other was following suit, the sound reaching his ears like music. Balls deep within the warmth, he sat there for a few minutes, before pulling out. He slammed back into the human, holding back on his strength. His balls slammed against the flesh, the sound echoing through the warehouse. He held tightly onto the waist, his fingers digging enough to leave bruises along the flesh. "I'll help...," He whispered, burying his face into the agent's uniform.

Throwing his head back, the brunette didn't even hear the words. The feel of the cock inside of him was amazing and he slammed eagerly to meet the other. Moans escaped him, the tension and stress of the mission flowing out of him. With the haze settling over his mind, he was briefly able to forget the hell he was in, the smell that stuck to them both and the fact that he might not survive.

Grinning, Dante nuzzled into the shirt, focusing on slamming into the male, grunting each time they met. He continued that way, angling himself at one point before slamming into the warmth, brushing against the prostate. His heightened senses picked up the sound of frantic footsteps, and he had to finish this quickly. Working faster, he repeatedly slammed into the spot, going fast and hard, just as it was meant to be. It was always like this between the two of them, the pants escaping him, chest heaving.

Lost in his own world and completely unaware of his partner coming, he met the half-demon. His hands clenched tighter, struggling to breathe the pleasure coursing through him. He swelled unable to take it all, his fluids dripping out onto the floor. Gritting his teeth to try to quell the louder moans that wanted to escape him, he shuddered, feeling teeth against his uniform. The hunter always did have sharper teeth. "Oh god… Dante..." He managed to get out, completely relaxed despite the atmosphere they were in. He wasn't going to last much longer.

The walls tight were tight around the hunter, his hands moving up and down the uniform. The pulsating walls really messed with him, growls escaping him in-between the grunts that left his mouth. Closing his hues tightly, he angled himself once again to hit the prostate, swelling himself within the warmth, forcing the walls to spread around him.

It was over for the BSAA agent. Throwing his head back, a cry emerged from his throat, his fluids shooting out over the car, as his body shuddered. He panted when he was finished, resting his head against the cool metal of the car. He tried to regulate his breathing, feeling the hunter still moving within him.

Dante did move, he continued to pound into the warmth that the agent provided him, until he found himself finishing. Groaning loudly into the shoulder, he came within the other, grabbing the shirt from inside the Jeep to catch anything that fell out. The woman was almost here his demonic senses caught her. Wiping Chris off in the front with a few strokes, he slipped out, catching the dripping cum. "Your partner is here." He offered, zipping up and fixing himself. He leaned against the car, watching the woman, a smirk on his lips. Offering a slight wave, he saw Chris flush red out of the corner of his eye. "I'm the new partner to the group. Name's Dante hot stuff." He looked her up and down, catching the cleavage she exposed oh so well. Just like a money-sucking female, he knew.

"Uhmm.. Hello Dante. Chris we need to continue the mission." She crossed her arms, not at all caring that he was a bit ruffled.

"Yeah, yeah." Trying to compose himself, he tried not to think that it wouldn't be Wesker that would be the death of him, but Dante.


End file.
